The D'Amican clan
by peace.love.xoTwilight
Summary: The Cullens discover a new breed of vampires...but when they find out that Charlie is going to be one of their victims, will they risk their own lives to save him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I did not create these characters. All the characters and basic plotline belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**This story takes place when Bella is still a human. This is my first fanfiction story…let me know how you like it! **_

I was running, running fast. I turned my head. There, standing in the clearing was a terrifying vampire. Nothing like the Cullens, nothing like James or Victoria or the Volturi even. His skin was ghostly white, with a purple glint on his thin cheeks. Something was off about him. He looked very different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. His long, black hair blew in the harsh wind. The hood of a dark cloak hung on the top of his head. He could see me, he could smell me. He wanted my blood. I picked up the pace of my run when I heard a quiet whimper. I looked to my left and saw a silvery light coming from a cave. I heard a shriek. It sounded very familiar. I changed the direction of my sprint towards the cave. Once I got there I was forced to a halt. I slowly turned my head and saw a strong, white, bony hand resting on my shoulder.

"Edward!" I whispered loudly. I sat up from my dream. I was sweating.

"Yes, love? Is something wrong? I couldn't help but notice you were having a nightmare." He whispered back in his rich, delicate song of a voice.

"No, never mind," I stuttered. "it was nothing. Long story."

"I've got all the time in the world." He said with a smirk on his face. I blushed. Edward had quite a way of doing that to me. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Well, it's just…" the thought of the dream made me shudder.

"What is it, Bella?" He leaned closer to me from the wooden rocking chair next to my bed. He brushed my cheek gently with his fingertips. "What's wrong?" He looked concerned. This is precisely the reason I love him so much. Edward cares about me more than anything in the world. He would do anything to protect me.

"It was…well…there was a light. Also there was a vampire. But not like you, it was like, a different species or something. It was terrifying. It was coming to get me." I explained to him.

"Now what did this creature look like?" Edward asked. I explained my entire dream to Edward, not leaving out one detail. Once I was finished telling him the nightmare, he looked shocked. Stunned. His face wasn't moving.

"Edward?" He didn't respond. "Edward!" I yelled at his face. "Edward, what are you thinking about? Talk to me! What does this mean?"

He finally spoke. "Just tell me one thing, Bella. My love."

"Anything." I whispered back to him.

"Tell me, about his nose." Edward said, completely serious.

Suddenly all of my fear escaped me. It was filled with amusement. I tried very hard not to laugh. "His…nose?"

"Yes."

"Well…" I thought very hard. What did his nose look like? That's it! I knew there was something different looking about him. "I don't think he had a nose." Edward stared at the floor for a moment, contemplating something. He started mumbling to himself. Abruptly, he snatched his cell phone out of his shirt pocket and dialed so fast I didn't even notice until he was talking to the person on the other end.

"Alice?" He waited for her to answer. "Yes, I know. Bella just had a dream about them. Well, just one of them actually." Alice talked for a while and then Edward answered. "Alright, I'll be right there."

"What's going on? Who are 'they'" I asked him using air quotes.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about, we just have to take precaution. I'll tell you about it once we get to my family."

"Once we get there? We're going somewhere? But Charlie…" I started to say, Edward cut me off.

"Don't worry. He'll be asleep until long after nine." I glanced up at the clock, it was just past one in the morning. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, I understand you're very tired."

"No, I'm coming." I firmly stated. "but you better explain this to me. I'm scared Edward."

"I will. Don't worry. Alice says hi by the way." He smiled his crooked smile that I loved and then threw me on his back and began to whisk me away to the Cullen residence.

**_New chapter coming soon :_**


	2. Chapter 2

After a short trip, Edward finally slowed down and stopped running. He set me on my feet and held my hand as we walked in the front door of the house. When we got inside, Edward's entire family was present. Sitting on the couch were Emmett and Rosalie, hand-in-hand. Rosalie appeared worried, which was strange to me because I had never seen her show much emotion before. Carlisle was waiting by the fireplace, pacing. Esme was cleaning up the house, as always. Alice was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, rubbing her forehead. She looked like she was trying to concentrate, probably on a vision she had. Jasper glanced at us, and then took a seat next to Alice, rubbing her back. Alice looked up at him, annoyed, and suddenly realized that we had arrived.

"Oh hey guys! Finally!" Alice said, her eyes full of concern.

"Okay, Edward," I said to him. "You told me you would tell me what was going on once we got there, and now we're here. What's happening?!" I demanded.

Carlisle took command. "There's a different breed of vampire out there, Bella. The D'Amican clan." He told me. It still suprised me how the word was used so casually.

"What do you mean by different? Aren't all of the..er...vampires all the same?" I asked, not specifically to Carlisle, but to anyone who would explain to me. To satisfy my confusion.

"Well..." Jasper cut in. "This group is a new group that we only recently discovered."

"But who are they?" I asked. "And why do we care that I had a stupid dream about them...my dreams have never meant anything before."

"I had a vision about them." Alice interjected. "I saw them putting postcards in the mail. And I saw...well..."

"Wait a second," I interrupted. "Postcards? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Every couple of months or so, it is rumored that the D'Amicans send postcards out to random humans around the world, inviting them to go on a cruise that brings the humans to them. They, well, aren't vegetarians if you know what I mean." Edward told me. I gasped. "You see, the D'Amicans live in some remote, undisclosed location that none of us regular vampires can find, so there's no way to stop them."

"These postcards claim that the receiver has won a free cruise, but only for one person." Rosalie explained quietly. "So the humans get on board, never to return."

"It's genius!" Emmett exclaimed. Esme turned to him, her face scolding. Emmett shrugged and went back to watching the game on TV.

"Okay, don't get me wrong, I think it's terrible what they're doing. But seriously, don't the rest of the non-vegitarian vampires kill humans anyways? What's the big deal about these guys?" I asked.

"Okay, don't freak out Bella. Remember, the future can always be changed." Alice said to me, looking me straight in the eyes. She began walking towards me. She then held my hands in hers.

"Okay, what is it? You're starting to freak me out." I said shakily. I tried to let out a laugh, but it came out as a squeak of fear.

"When I saw Horton, that's his name by the way, the D'Amican who was most likely in your dream, putting the postcards in the mail..." She paused, reluctant to tell me the truth.

"Mhmm..." I waited.

"I saw...Charlie's name on one of the postcards." She hugged me quickly and then retreated back to her step, rubbing her forehead again. My whole world started spinning. I had trouble seeing._Charlie? No. Couldn't be. Take me, take anyone but my innocent father. _I started backing up...I needed to sit down. I felt nauseous. Then suddenly, everything blacked out as I crashed to the floor.


End file.
